


Once Upon a Sunday

by luck13



Category: Mädchen in Uniform | Girls in Uniform (1931)
Genre: Boarding School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9941273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luck13/pseuds/luck13
Summary: I had a conversation where Edelgard's absence in the mending stockings scene was pointed out, but I noticed this some time ago too.Note: "Mengshagen" and Ilse and Edelgard's animal versions don't belong to me.





	

Ilse was walking along the corridor. 'Kesten didn't notice the letter,' the girl thought happily.

A few minutes later she opened the door that led to a special room. The person she hoped to see there was sitting at the desk, reading.

'Edel, why you haven't been in the room like some other girls from our class, mending your stockings?' Ilse asked when she had closed the door.

The blonde looked at the black-haired girl. The book was in her hands still.

'Why? Don't you remember I told you that Kesten gave me an additional good mark? I mended all clothes and stockings in advance to have more time today.'

'Edel, you're great,' Ilse was mesmerised. 'I do everything in last minute or in time when I'm not lazy, but it almost never happens. I suppose you've had enough time for reading. What is the book?'

'You'd better bring a copy here. Look.' Edelgard showed English textbook.

'Edel, you . . .' Ilse couldn’t find right words to describe her feelings. 'Why? You have the best result for last test. You could do something better instead of reading this.'

'You'd better join me than persuading me to stop.'

'Persuading? I just have a wonderful idea, and I'm sure you can't say "no".'

'Hmm . . . What is it?' Edelgard tried to sound casual.

Ilse came much closer, took the book and put it away. 'Do you know what I _really_ want?'

After these words Edel didn't need to ask in which direction this would go. She didn't know the details, though.

'Before you say something, you should promise that you'll study today. I don't mean necessary home work, but you have to improve your English. The result for last test wasn't good.'

'All right', Ilse smiled, but you—"always knows better than anybody" Edel—will help me, yes?'

'Of course. Why won't I help my dear Ilse?'

Ilse was standing in front of Edel. She couldn't resist anymore.

One kiss wasn't enough for the girls. They were kissing, not thinking about anything except each other and huge desire.

'Nobody can disturb us.'

Edel wasn't so sure. 'What if . . .'

'There can't be "what if", dear. E.v.B. was walking to the room where we mend stockings usually. I met her in the corridor. Kesten told her to not let anybody go out until there's no hole in haberdashery the girls have.'

'All right, but there are other classes here. Ilse, why are _you_ here?'

'I forgot to say. E.v.B. also told that you should check my result. If it's good, she'll check it too. I have a chance to have a plus.'

'It's good. E.v.B. knows how our close friendship affects you. But she doesn't know what _you_ did to me and you do it frequently. I don't even mean "this".'

'It's not my fault that you're so beautiful and turn me on constantly.' Kisses were the start only.'

'If you want more, you should promise that we will study German too when we have free time—in a few days at least or earlier. You don't know native language enough.'

'Of course, we'll be together, so I agree.'

'Good.'

'Hey, Edel, don't turn yourself into E.v.B.'

'Don't worry, Ilse, if I'm a teacher I will never have a special pupil. I like her lessons very much. Why can't I have a role model?'

'Your pupils will be lucky having Frl. Mengsberg as their teacher.'

Their surname in the future will be most likely Mengshagen, but neither of the girls knew this.

XXX

All right . . . At that time, Edelgard was more than ready. She stood up and pulled Ilse to herself.

'What do you want?’ The girl asked while she was undressing black-haired beauty.

'I want to be yours again.' Ilse was breathing hard with anticipation.

'Didn't you mine all the time, not now only?'

'I am, and you also love when I'm pleasuring you.'

Edelgard smirked instead of a comment.

Ilse was sure it meant 'yes' but it wasn't exact proof.

'I want to feel your naked skin touching mine.'

Edelgard had nothing against it, and she had no wish to tease. Nobody could say how much time they have. Any minute could be last one.

'Edelchen, please!' They were half undressed by that time, but it wasn't a start yet.

'Don't worry, no teases today. We're not at my parents'. But when we’re there . . .'

Ilse was glad they were about to start. The fact that they were at Stift and going to do "this" made her much more excited.

'I suppose you will agree to lie on a desk.'

'We did it a few times. Please.'

'It will be a very pleasant time,' the blonde thought.

Edelgard put off the panties of Ilse who was partly lying on the desk.

'Your turn, dear.'

'All right.' Edelgard hadn't been _this_ ready until that moment. She wasn't sure Ilse felt the same in between of her legs. 

It took a few seconds to put off last piece of clothes.

Edelgard was very hungry. She leaned over Ilse and touched breasts.

Ilse looked at Edel attentively. 'No teases today,' she reminded herself. 'What are you waiting for?' She asked.

'I've thought about something, but it's probably too much to do at Stift.'

'Too much? It's not true, I'm sure.'

'Maybe,’ Edelgard smirked. 'But you have to stand up for this.'

Ilse jumped on her feet.

'I wish you have so much energy at P.E.' It was the thought; nothing was said out loud.

A few moments later the girls were standing too closely, so their centres touched, and Edel put her hands at Ilse’s butt.

She was rubbing their centres against each other and was caressing and squeezing Ilse's butt. It was wonderful, and the girls had to keep silent however hard it was.

A couple of minutes later, Edel changed her position. She put her leg in between of Ilse's thighs to make her feel much better, and it was almost impossible not to moan.

Edel gently pushed Ilse on the desk where she was before the actual start. The girl continued.

A few another right moves and actions, and Ilse had come, breathing heavily and smiling.

'I suppose, you reaction means "good".' 

'It was amazing. I wish we were at your big, big house. It was too hard to suppress my feelings.'

'It is. But I want to do something to you. It's pity to let my idea not used.'

'What if somebody walks in on us?'

'Aha! When you were doing "something" to us both and then to me, you didn't think about others.' Ilse run her finger above Edel's centre.

It was so pleasant. The girl was barely able to stay on her feet.

'You see, Edelschen, how much you want me to pleasure you,' Ilse smirked.

It was pointless to argue. Both girls knew this.

Ilse put Edelgard on the desk carefully. It was Edel's time to take the same position that Ilse was taking recently.

'Your dear dachshund . . .' It was told right before the black-haired beauty started licking almost _there_. She was closer and closer each few seconds.

Almost right before Ilse was going to start the most important part they heard footsteps.

'Damn! It can't be true.' The "dachshund" exclaimed.

'I should dress now,' Edelgard whispered.

Happily "American Eskimo" Edel didn't even need to change her pose. The footsteps hadn't been heard very soon.

The blonde girl was breathing heavily. 'Didn't I tell you about this?'

'You did. I was wrong. Anyway, nothing to worry about now. I want to see how much you will be enjoying.'

Oh, Edelgard enjoyed a lot. Both of them thought again how wonderful it would be in the big, big house where nobody can walk in on you.

It was hard to come almost silently, but Edel did it somehow.

'Ilse, you . . .' The girl was breathing hard, 'It was amazing. It was definitely better than English textbook.'

'You've agreed with me.' Huge bright smile was an addition to the words.

It took less than a minute for Edel to recover. 'Ilse, don't you want to repeat something?'

'What?' It was asked eagerly.

'Come here.'

Hot kisses were the best ending of very hot time alone.

'So Ilschen, do you remember what we decided?'

'We decided to dedicate some free time to entertainment whenever we can be completely alone, right?'

'We love this, but there's something important.'

'Yes, _you_ should check my result.'

'You haven't finished yet, have you?'

'Edel, you know me so well. I didn't even need to tell.'

'So you should start now. Don't worry; I'm not going to read anything. I'll talk to you.'

'Really?' Ilse smiled broadly again. 'I love talking to you.'

XXX

It took about an hour for Ilse to finish; despite she had more holes in her haberdashery comparing with other girls.

'It's wonderful. We should show Fräulein von Bernburg your result.'

The teacher agreed with Edelgard. The result was really wonderful. 'Ilse, I think you deserve a plus for your work.

'Thank you, Fräulein von Bernburg.' Ilse was happy.

'No, you should thank Edelgard for everything you are now. I see positive influence.'

'Happily she has never noticed Ilse's negative influence. It didn't affect my marks, so who cares?' Edelgard thought, but her facial expression didn't change.

'It's time to study English,' Edel told when Fräulein von Bernburg went away. We have English tomorrow. I'll help you with home work a bit at first.'

It doesn't matter if Edelgard's teaching ever. Ilse liked how she explained. Unlike Miss Evans' lessons when Ilse often didn't concentrate on study, this time she listened very attentively. It was her dear Edel who was kind and wonderful teacher.

Needless to say, she was much kinder than she would be to any other pupil. Edelgard promised not to have pupils who would be special for her. She didn't mean smart children. She told about teacher's pet. Nobody will ever be such a pupil.

Ilse? She is not her pupil. They're classmates who are much closer than any best friends or even girlfriends can be. They are already Ilsedel von Mengshagen, two inseparable girls.

'Fräulein von Mengsberg, you're a wonderful teacher.'

'Thanks, Ilschen, but I don't want to feel like there's some distance between us.'

'All right.' Ilse looked around. There in the dormitory was nobody except them. 'Thank you very much, dear Ilchen.' The hot kiss was enough to prove how grateful Ilse was. No, there was nothing like "I want you" at that time. It was a pure feeling—mix of gratitude and love.

'I think it's my turn to thank you.'

'The kiss?'

'No, the very fact that we have each other.'

'It's a very decent way to describe what's between us. No, we have each other whenever we can.'

'It's indecent, but I love it.'

'Didn't I mean I want such a result?'

'You did,' Edel smirked, 'We both love our entertainment.'

'An axiom needn't the proof.'

'It's a very good comparison. But we have another axiom—your German isn't good. We should study. Not today, but very, very soon.'

'Of course, Edelchen, we'll study.'


End file.
